Pretty Girl
by S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e
Summary: HGDM Songfic to Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. First songfic so be nice please


**Random songfic about Hermione anf Draco. Done to the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.**

**Pretty Girl**

She sat at the lake, waiting for her lover to come. He wanted to tell her something big. something important and she did not have a clue what he wanted.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

He came strolling across the grass towards her, a look of seriousness on his face. She knew something was up but didn't want to bring herself to think what it might be and for a second in her head she didn't care what he was gonig to say - she loved him and nothing he could say would change that.

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

She didn't know what attracted her to him. Maybe it was his looks or his charm, or even the way he acts like the world revolves around him. All she knew was that she was in love and even the disapprovings of her friends could not stop her.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

He takes her hands and tells her its over and that nothing she can say will make him change his mind. He can't be seen in public with a Muggle - not with who his family are and who they are involved with and he refuses to acknowledge a Muggle girlfriend outside of Hogwarts. Nothing in his voice is filled with sadness or any emotion, its cold and unfeeling. He pulls away and leaves her sitting by the lake, tears falling down her face.

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;_

He didn't tell her that he still loved her and that he wanted to be with her. No words of "I'm sorry" or "I never wanted it to be like this" but he felt it was better this way. To be the uncaring son of pure blood maniacs, hating muggle borns and thinknig they were beneath him. No one would know he had been with her, except for her glorified friends - his enemies.

_you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

She sat sobbing her heart out, her heart tearing apart. The only boy to ever betray her and throw her love back in her face. People said she should have settled for her best friend but she knew it would never work, he was like a brother to her and could not give her the love she wanted and yearned for so badly.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

His parents would be proud of him if they could see how he had broken the heart of a poor muggle girl. Mudblood scum they would call her, saying she deserved to have pain and suffering brought to her. She's in his mind and he can't get rid of her nor does he want to.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_pretty girl... pretty girl..._

She stares at a picture at the two of them. The night after he told her that she was the one for him, had he been lying then? Had he planned it all along? Draw her in, make her fall in love with him and then drop her as if she was Knut. He was from the family that worshiped the very ground Voldemort walked upon, of course he planned all of this. She felt like such a fool.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._

He'd made her fall madly in love with him, telling her friends that he had changed, that he wasn't the boy they knew and hated. He was just a misunderstood boy looking to be popular and liked. She tried to convince everyone that he was different and that he would never hurt her. How wrong she had been.

_it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
_

He should have told her that he loved her, told her how much she meant to him but now it was too late. It was better she thought he was heartless than if she knew the truth. This was she could get over him and find someone who could give her everything she wanted and not have to worry about being broken.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

That's what Hermione Granger was - in love. His kissed made her feel special, like she was the only eprson he ever wanted. He made her fall in love with him and now Draco Malfoy had broke her heart, knowing that she could never love a boy like that again.


End file.
